A Place Called Home
by jonn3y5
Summary: Booth and Brennen broke up a 20 months ago when Brennen called it quits. Booth left for the military days later not thinking of the repercutions.Booth returns with a new girl friend but he comes to find that he is not the only one with the suprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I must be driving you crazy with all the updates and new stories but I hope it is a good kind of crazy. I love all the reviews alerts and favs I hope you will do the same with this story. I hope you like it.**

Booth walked in the DC airport for the first time in a year. He looked around and saw the squint squad smiling like crazy. He practically ran towards them which he never thought would happen. Cam was the first to hug Booths large muscular body. They all hugged him and all noticed the petite woman behind him. Booth looked around looking for the love of his life but he saw no sign of him. He looked at Angela and she looked away almost too quickly.

"Booth we know your happy to be back but are you going to introduce us to your friend" Cam said nodding towards the woman hiding behind him. He turned around and smiled lightly. The woman had a small frame. Her skin was a Carmel color that accented her green eyes and to accent her green eyes and skin her hair long and black. She smiled at the gang.

"Guys I want to introduce you to Julie my girlfriend" they all were taken aback at the title but smiled politely.

"Hi! It is very nice to meet you all Seeley talks about you all the time" she said cheerfully. She took Cams hand and shook it.

"You must be Bones I mean Dr. Brennen. Seeley here talks about you every chance he gets." She said. Cam smiled but shook her head.

"Actually no Bren- I mean Dr. Brennen couldn't make it she had to pick up uhh some files regarding the case Booth is here for. Right Booth?" she said smiling and regretting talking. She looked at Angela who looked at Hodgins who look at Sweets who looked at Wendell who looked back at Cam who look at Booth to see if she if he was suspicious of anything. He looked at them funny and then shook it off.

"How about we start this case" Booth said. They all nodded and started towards the lab. Booth stayed behind for a while with Julie but then caught up with Angela.

"Ange? Why didn't Bones come for real?" he said walking beside her. She smiled at him feeling bad he couldn't know the truth.

"Booth Cam already" Said she responded smiling slightly.

"Aww come on Ange that's crap she doesn't need to pick up an extra file" he said knowingly. She stopped and looked at him. She went over the pain her best friend was in when he left why should he get the luxury of knowing. She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know what Booth your right she didn't go get an extra file." She said glaring at him. The whole squint squad stopped dead in their tracks and turned around. Booth looked at her and waited for what he wanted to hear. The truth.

"But then again Booth why should you get to know? What do you think this is? You leave Brennen and come back with some girl we don't even know and expect to be fully involved in everyone's life because if you do you are sadly mistaken agent Booth. You can play around with any girl you want Booth I don't care but don't you dare try to barge into Brennens life and hurt her again" Angela said poking him in the chest. She walked away. Booth was angry. Not because she hurt him it was because he knew she was right.

"SHE HURT ME TOO ANGE!" Booth screamed across the airport making dozens look their way. When she didn't turn around he turned around to see the squint squad giving him the sorry but she is right look. He looked down sadly. He felt Julie touch his arm in sympathy. He gave her a sad smile as they followed the gang who was following Angela. They reached the car and saw everybody was crowded around one car. Booth tried hard to figure out who it was. Then he saw her beautiful blue eyes turn his way. Blue met brown for the first time in a year. He wanted to stare at her for ever. She gave him a small smile that shouldn't be called a smile but in his book that was better than anything. He walked towards her but Angela gave him the death look and he stopped in his tracks. He watched Angela climb in the front and he watched her drive away. He was sad that he wasn't able to hug her or talk to her but he knew that tomorrow she would be all his. Julie called his name and he snapped out of his thoughts she smiled and led him to the car. He couldn't wait to see for work tomorrow.

**So what did you guys think for a first chapter? I am trying to make it all love and stuff. If you noticed I made Ange a super bitch towards Booth but that will change in time. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Thanks for the reviews…not that there was very many but I still got favs and alerts which is ok with me. I really like the support and I hope you enjoy the update.**

Booth walked in the Jeffersonian feeling great he left his apartment in a flash he was so excited to see her. His bones he would call her. He smiled as he approached her office. The door was open which was a good sign. He walked in but no one was in it.

"Bones?" he called

No one answered so he took it upon himself to wait. He walked in and looked around. It definitely looked different. It felt warmer. He saw some pictures up. He smiled at the ones of her. She looked closely at one in particular. It was of her and a baby boy. He looked like a few months old at that. Brennen was smiling like crazy as the picture was being taken. He moved to her desk and saw the same child but he was with Parker! Booth snatched up the picture and just blew it off as maybe he was at science club and it was Russ's baby boy. He smiled at Parker. He missed his son and couldn't wait to see him this weekend. At least he thought he was going to see him this weekend.

"Booth" he turned around instantly his stomach tingling as he heard her voice. He smiled and blushed. He set the picture down and moved away from the desk. She stayed at the door frame and looked at him. She missed him she almost smiled when he did reminding her of somebody in particular.

"Sorry I saw Parker and couldn't resist." He blushed when she nodded her head. He got nervous as she just stared at him.

"Have you umm talked to Rebecca about seeing him?" She asked looking at him. He shook his head sadly.  
"I tried to call but it looks like she changed her number." He looked at her. She looked great. Something changed she seemed more calm more happy. She looked at him once more and moved over to her desk.

"So Russ had another kid huh?" he asked nodding toward the pictures. She suddenly got nervous.

"Look Booth you have been gone for a very long time. There are some things that in not ready to pick up" she said tracing shapes on her desk.

"Like what Bones" he asked trying to look in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Like our close friendship" she said avoiding eye contact. Booth was hurt instantly but he understood. He stared at her for another moment.

"I understand." He said quietly. He turned on his heel to leave but he was cut of by Parker who ran into Brennens office. Booth looked up in shock and turned quickly.

"Mom, mom, mom" Parker chanted as he ran in the room he threw himself at Brennen and she laughed. She ruffled up his hair and kissed his head. She whispered something in his ear and he turned around so fast Booth thought he might get a whiplash.

"Dad you are home" Parker said with zero enthusiasm. Booth smiled at his son.

"Hey Parks" Booth said opening his arms expecting a hug. Parker was just as hurt when Booth left as Brennen but he not only was hurting for himself but for Brennen who was practically his mom now. He smiled and turned back around to Brennen.

"When are we going to pick up Nate?" he asked excitedly. Brennen shook her head which usually meant not right now we will talk about it later and in this case Parker knew it meant your dad doesn't know. He nodded and turned around.

"Who is Nate" Booth asked curiously. Suddenly a boy around 1 ran in the room. His auburn and black locks about as long as Parkers flew as he ran in. he had on a batman shirt a black hoodie and some jeans on. His feet were bare for some reason. He ran to Brennen first.

"Mama" he said as he hugged her Brennen smiled and kissed him on both cheeks. Angela came in moments after staring at Booth meanly. She smiled when Bren looked up.

"Sorry we couldn't resist picking him up on our way back" Brennen giggled as Ange looked at the socks and black tennis shoes.

"He took them off in the car?" Brennen asked. Angela nodded and laughed. The little boy turned around and Booth could tell that was defiantly her son. The eyes never lie but something looked awfully familiar about the boy. He remembered when Brennen told him that all babies look like their fathers in the first year of their life. He looked at the boy and the boy couldn't be more than 1. He broke his thoughts when he felt tugging on his leg. He looked down and saw him. He smiled and swooped him up.

"Hey little man" Booth said. Nate stared at him and giggled when Booth tickled his side lightly. Parker walked over and looked at Nate. Nate looked down and smiled.

"Pawrk" he said leaning downward. Booth set the boy down frowning as he did so. To have somebody that was a child of Brennen so close was like holding Brennen herself. But it wasn't about being close to Brennen he also felt a connection with the little boy. He saw Parker and Nate wrestling lightly in the corner. He looked up to see Angela's eyes piercing into him. He smiled nervously as Brennen almost looked scared. He was about to say something but he felt eyes on him. He turned to see Rebecca and Julie. He smiled at Julie but stared at Rebecca.

"Becs wow you look great." Booth said smiling kindly at his ex. She stared sharply at him and moved out the door way. Julie move to booth and placed a kiss on his lips. He heard Brennen sigh heavily and Angela whispers something to her. He turned around and looks at Rebecca who was hugging Brennen.

"So Becs I was wondering when I can spend some time with Parker." He said lightly. Julie whispered in his ear and he nodded.

"Well Seeley to be honest it is not my decision any longer." She said as she pulled away from Brennen.

"Well umm whose is it" he asked demandingly.

"It is Bren's now" she said as she smiled at Brennen. He was confused and wanted an explanation.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed loudly making both children to turn around. All four ladies cringed at his yelling. Julie touched his arm and he just shook it off.

"I was in a car accident. I have no memory of anything. Brennen here helped me regain the important things like Parker and my childhood and things like that. She offered to take care of Parker for a while and after I got out I gave her complete care of Parker. The catch was I get to see him whenever." She said hugging Parker tightly. Booth was confused.

"Why didn't the army inform me" he said looking at Angela who had a smug expression on her face.

"I told them not to" she said simply.

"Well I am Parkers father so I still have rights." He said lightly.

"Yes you do but custody arrangements are still the same" she said letting go of Parker who dramatically fell on the floor. He smiled and looked at Brennen.

"Question is still the same Bones" he said simply.

"Custody arrangements are still the same booth" she said looking at the floor. He nodded and called Parker over.

"Come here Parks I have somebody I want you to meet." Parker looked at Brennen who nodded her head sadly. Parker shook his head at first but Nate took his hand and went with him. Booth smiled at the closeness of the two boys. Booth squatted at Parkers level and looked up at Julie who was smiling like crazy. All Brennen and Rebecca could do was watch. Angela moved away so Hodgins would calm her down because she was on the verge of killing Booth would not be a good idea.

"Parks this is daddy's new girlfriend Julie" Booth said softly. Julie bent down and shook Parkers hand.

"Hi there Parker your dad here sure does talk a lot about you" she smiled. Parker smiled slightly. She looked at Nate who was staring at his toes.

"Well hello there cutie you must be your daddy's other baby. He doesn't really talk about you." She said looking at Nate. Parkers eyes got wide and all three girls turned quickly. Booth looked their reactions and knew that statement was true but shook it off quickly.

"No actually." Booth said Looking at Nate. Something in the back of his mind said that's my son but he just shook it off. He stood up and Parker and Nate moved away. Booth looked over to see Angela and Becs about to leave. He hugged Julie and kidded her softly. The three women left Booth Brennen and the kids alone. Booth walked over to Brennen and listened to the little voice. He took her by the shoulders and turned her around quickly. He stared at her hard and moves closer to her.

"Is Nate my son Temperance and don't lie to me?"

**What do you guys think..do you think booth is finding out to soon. Tell me if I should just let him find out or if I should keep him waiting. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry about the wait. I am planning a wedding and I just got free time and access to a computer. This chapter is short but I hope you like it. I cleared up some key points. Or at least tried to. I hope you enjoy. **

Brennen looked shocked she shook him off. She walked to her office and turned on her computer. The boys were still playing quietly in her office. She looked over when she heard Nate shriek in happiness. She smiled as she watched her two boys play and laugh together.

"No Booth that is absurd" she said as she typed in her password.

"Is it Temperance because the night before I left we had sex and when we had sex that night I didn't wear a condom" he whispered. She looked up and a scared expression filled her face. She looked in his eyes and saw fear excitement and curiosity in those beautiful brown eyes she fell in love with. He waited long enough for her answer. He was about to leave and find out for himself.

"Booth wait." She called. She sighed heavily and looked up at him.

"Yes Booth the night before you left when we had intercourse I ended up pregnant with Nathan" she said. She looked down at the floor. She heard booth suck in a deep breath. She looked up and saw that his face was red. He wanted to yell and scream at Temperance Brennen but he knew the kids were in the room and he couldn't do anything about it. His face turned red as he tried to keep his emotions in. He blew out a long hot breath. He rubbed his hands over his face and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes and she looked ashamed. He touched her arm in attempt to get her to look at him. She looked up momentarily and gave him a slight smile.

"How old is he?" he asked in a strangled voice. She smiled thinking about her son. She looked at Nate as he giggled at what Parker said.

"He is 10 months. I know it's hard to believe but he is an overachiever." She said looking at him.

"Like his mother." He said in a small voice. She smiled in response and looked at him again.

"I feel like being gone 20 months put perspective between us Bones" he said looking at her.

"How do you figure?" she asked lightly.

"I feel like we had been able to think and I think I am ready for a family with you, Parker, Nate and any future kids" he said stepping closer. She looked at him confused. She stepped away slightly and looked at the boys.

"What about Julie? she said while staring at the boys. He crinkled his nose at her name forgetting about her to quickly.

"She can be apart of us to" he said smiling. She looked at him with almost a glare in her eyes.

"No Booth. I will NOT let a strange woman into my son's life if you want to see Nate you see him alone and that goes for Parker as well. I'm sick of your games. So here is the deal you will remain able to see Parker on your usual days and times. But as for Nate you will see him when you come to work when you leave and when you drop off and pick up Parker and it will remain that way until I am comfortable with Julie and when I can trust you and I promise that will be a while." She said almost yelling.

"He is my son to" he said as he turned on his heel. He turned only to look at the boys. _`I swear to you Temperance I will make you fall in love with me soon enough`. _Booth walked out the Jeffersonian almost as quickly as he walked in.

**Sooo? Watcha think? I love reviews they make me happy. Give me feed back and I will attempt to get two chapters up! Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the delay. Had a busy few weeks but I will try to update in a couple of days. I loved all your reviews and alerts keep it up. They inspire me. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

As the week went on Booth and Brennen struggled to communicate with one another. The only time they had a conversation is when Booth asked about the boys other than that it was work. Brennen never went out in the field with him because the thought of being alone with him scared her. She thought she might say or do something that she might regret. Brennen walked to her front door, her eyelids lids dropping slightly. This week took a toll on her body. The case was a brutal one, one that hit close to home. Two girls ages 2 and 7 were brutally murdered by their father. Every night since she got that case she came home and hugged Parker and Nate so tight she thought they might snap in two. Nate enjoyed the hugs and kisses from his mom but Parker being the 6 year old boy he was didn't enjoy it as much. She walked in the house and was welcomed by laughter of her two boys. She peeked in the family room and saw Russ smiling at her.

"Hey little sis." He said brightly. She smiled slightly and looked around trying to find the source of laughter.

"Sam and Nate are in his playpen sleeping and yes he ate and Parker is watching SpongeBob with Carmen" he said giving her another smile. She nodded her head in appreciation.

"Did you help Parker pack?" she asked. He nodded and grabbed his batman backpack and handed it to her.

"Thank you Russ for helping me out everyday with them." She smiled and hugged him.

"It's my pleasure the girls love playing with them." She kissed him on the cheek and heard Parker run down the steps. She turned around as he ran towards her.

"Mom I missed you!" He said as she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you to love" she said as she kissed him on the head. She stood up when she heard Nate crying. She smiled sheepishly at Russ as he went to go get Sam and Nate. She looked at Parker as he was eyeing his backpack.

"Do I have to?" he asked with pleading eyes. She wanted to say no but the fact is he had to and she couldn't stop it. She nodded her head sadly and he stuck his bottom lip out. She was about to say something but Parkers eyes lit up and she turned around to see the source. Nate ran to his brother and Parker hugged him. They both looked at Brennen and she shook her head when Parker whispered something in Nate's ear.

"Parker no you guys better not." She said with a huge smile spreading across her face. Russ smiled and kissed them before he couldn't pull them away from Brennen.

"Hey Tempe we are going to take off" he said. She looked at him and blew the girls and him a kiss.

"Ok tell Amy I said hi" she said. He nodded his head.

"Will do I will see you Monday" she nodded as he walked to the door.

"I love you guys!" he called from the door. He heard Brennen yell it back and Parker trying to help Nate say it. He walked out the door with a smile. He tried to lock the door with one hand without waking Sam. He heard her mumble something. Carmen stood impatiently at the door. He dropped his keys and he silently swore. He looked down seeing someone else picking them up. Booth smiled as he handed Russ his keys. Russ thanked him quietly. He locked the door quickly leaving Booth at the door. Booth watched Russ get in his car and drive away. He blew out a breath as he knocked on her door. He waited for a minute and put his ear to the door. He heard laughter of all three residents. He heard Brennen telling them she had to get the door. He heard her walking towards the door. He straightened up and waited for the door to open. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey there Bones" he said. She smiled and moved aside so he can walk in. The first thing he saw were pictures on the wall leading to the staircase and living room.

"This neighborhood is nice and quiet" he said as he looked at his sons sleeping on the bed in a picture. She nodded and looked at Booth.

"When did you get this place?" he asked looking around.

"I got it when I was pregnant with Nate and Parker was going to move in" she said. He nodded. They stared at each other for a second. She cleared her throat and turned towards the family room.

"Parker you dad is here!" she yelled up the stairs. He saw Parkers' blonde hair flying when he looked up on the second level. He looked around some more to see more baby pictures of Nate. He saw one in a frame that said life is temporary but family is forever. In the frame was a picture of Brennen, a newborn Nate, and Parker sleeping in the hospital bed. Underneath that picture was a picture of Parker and Nate playing in the bathtub. Booth figured Angela took it because the water was frozen in the air and the boy's faces were priceless. He traced Brennens smile as she looked at the boys in adoration. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the family room. He saw toys scattered and game counsels hooked up to the biggest TV he had ever seen.

"So Bones how big is this place?" he asked. She walked in the family room.

"Well Booth I thought you were going to ask me how big the TV was" she said looking at him. He gave her the charm smile and she felt weak in her knees. She smiled back and began to answer his question. The house was three stories with an indoor and outdoor pool and an arcade room. He was shocked at the hugeness of the house. He heard Parker climb down the stairs with Nate in his arms. Parker looked at Booth briefly to acknowledge he was there and moved to Brennen.

"Mom Nate hurt his ankle." Brennen looked down and picked up a whimpering Nate. She kissed his ankle and he smiled with appreciation. Booth watched the silent interaction between mother and son and smiled lightly. The shrill ringing of Booth's phone made all four jump. Parker looked at his father in disappointment. Booth looked apologetic as he picked up his phone. He stepped away from the family as Brennen looked down at Parker.

"Mom I hate this" Parker looked at the game counsel and lightly toyed with it with his foot. Brennen sighed and leaned down and kissed parker on the cheek and Nate hugged his brother. Parker smiled and hugged back. Booth stepped back in the room and all three looked up.

"Sorry that was Julie she was wondering where I was so we should get going Bub." Booth said politely.

"I am not your Bub" Parker said looking away from his father. Booth opened his mouth but shut it when Brennen glared at him. Parker hugged his mother and brother and walked towards the door sadly.

"So see you Sunday?" booth asked looking at Nate. Brennen nodded and watched her son sulk in the corner sadly. Brennen almost cried seeing her son in so much pain. Booth reached for Nate who simply turned away. Booth sighed and turned to Parker.

"You ready?" Booth asked. Parker glared and walked out the door. Booth nodded at Brennen and closed the door lightly. Brennen sighed as Nate laid his head on her shoulder. She rubbed his back and turned towards the stairs.

Booth opened the door and smelt food cooking. Parker dragged his backpack through the door and plopped down on the couch. Booth smiled as Julie walked in with his beer in hand.

"Hey you" she said in her British accent. She kissed him lightly and turned to Parker.

"Hey buddy are you thirsty" she asked brightly. Parker nodded remembering what Brennen saying about the nice rule. She nodded and went to go get him an apple juice. Booth sat next to his son and turned on the TV. They watched silently before Parker stormed out the room running into Julie who split juice on his favorite shirt.

"Watch it stupid head" Parker yelled. Booth looked up and looked at Julie who had tears in her eyes.

"Parker go to your room now" Booth roared. Parker looked up and saw the fury in his father's eyes. Frightened Parker ran to his room. Booth walked over to Julie and kissed her head and hugged her tightly.

"I am sorry I will never let him hurt you like that again"

**Sooo what do you think. Booth being a major asshole? Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I have been tied up so here is your update. There is a lot of flashbacks that will give you guys an idea of what happened with b and b and 1 flashback to help start off from the previous chapter. Merry Christmas and hope all your dreams came true. Enjoy.**

Parker silently watched SpongeBob blow bubbles on his television. He sighed and thought about his father's apology.

_Flashback:_

_Booth pulled Julie in a hug but froze. 'I just yelled at my son' he thought silently. He pulled away from Julie without a word and jogged to his son's room. Parker was sprawled across his bed and was sobbing silently. Booth moved to sit on the edge but Parker throw a pillow at him._

"_Parks I am sorry." Booth apologized._

"_No you aren't. You're not sorry you and mommy broke up your not sorry you can't be apart of Nate's life you aren't sorry you brought her home and you really aren't sorry for leaving!" Parker exclaimed tears rolling down his face. Booth studied Parkers face and tears welled up in his eyes. His son his flesh and blood is in pain because of him._

"_You are right Parker I am not sorry I am devastated. I love you and it is weird to say but I love Nate and I am mad that I left you and I am even more upset that I left Bones, but buddy I cant change what happened no matter how hard I try I cant. I love you I do but Julie is apart of your lives now and you have to get used to it I am sorry it's not the way you want it but it is the way it is." Booth said calmly. Parker scowled at his father._

"_This doesn't have to do with Julie you left me and mom and Nate for her dad that is wrong." Parker said. "Just go away dad" he remarked before turning on his TV._

"_I love you Parker and I am sorry" booth said one last time before exiting his sons room. _

_Present:_

Booth slide down the wall and sighed he looked up at his wall and saw a picture of him and Brennen. He forgot that picture was there. It was at their engagement party. He said something to make her laugh as they were dancing and she had her head back laughing and he was looking at her lovingly. He sighed as he remembered the day she called it quits.

_Flashback:_

_Booth sighed as he sifted on the couch. It was yet another fight between the couch which ended with him getting kicked out the room and sleeping on the couch. He felt a presence and looked over to see Brennen leaning against the wall. He sat up and pulled open the blanket and she immediately walked over to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and took in his scent._

"_I don't want you to go back to the army Booth and that's where I stand" she said as she kissed his lips. He nodded his head._

"_I am going Temperance. Promise me you will wait." He said moving her auburn locks out her face. She shook her head as tears evaded her face once again._

"_I can't Booth I can't." he nodded and felt tears stinging in his eyes._

"_Where does that leave us then?"_

"_I guess I should give you this back" she pulled the ring off her finger and handed it to him. He fingered the ring and slid it in his hand. She kissed his cheek and pulled out of his arms reluctantly. He sighed and let the tears slide down his face as she walked away._

_Present:_

Booth reached in his pocket and pulled the ring and looked at the ring and fingered it silently. He sighed and slipped the diamond back in his pocket and stood. He walked in the kitchen and saw a note from Julie.

_Seeley,_

_I went for a walk. Call me when things cool down there. I love you._

_-Julie _

Booth walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer and turned on the game. He watched absently as the Saints defeated the New York Jets 48 to 20. He silently flipped through the channels as he thought about Brennen. He thought about her smile and her laugh. He smiled of what their life could have been. He felt the couch sift and saw Julie sitting next to him. She smiled lightly. He smiled sadly and looked down at his beer. He looked across the couch and saw his present life in Julie but as he looked at the picture next to the couch of him and Brennen he saw his past and future, but what is the future is it tomorrow or a year for now. It is funny how a year can go so fast and possibly ruin your life. He sighed when Julie moved to the bedroom. Booth looked back at his beer. Why is his life such a mess?

Brennen smiled as she watched her son run around with his puppy. Brennen thought she would surprise Parker with a husky puppy with gray and white fur with blue eyes. Parker begged her for one and thought it would be a good surprise. Brennen sighed and remembered all the thrown out letters she wrote Booth telling him about Nate but she couldn't send them. Booth was gone for 20 months. She thought about how her son was one of the lucky ones he was born early but still managed to make it through. She instantly got tears in her eyes when she thought back to the day he was born.

_Flashback:_

"_Why isn't he breathing" Brennen asked crying and looking around watching the nurses run around to tend to her son. Angela grabbed her hand tighter and took a deep breath. After 14 hours of intense labor Brennen pushed for 5 minutes and her baby boy was entered in the world but the problem was is he wasn't breathing._

"_He cant die" Brennen said with tears pouring down her face._

"_He isn't dead Hun" Angela said with tears of her own_

"_You can't know that" Brennen said looking at where her son was being worked on. Suddenly a loud cry erupted through out the room and her doctor showed her the small but healthy baby that was screaming loudly. Brennen tears remained but they where happy tears. Angela excused herself from the room to tell everyone the good news. _

"_Hey little one I am your mommy" Brennen cooed. The baby whined a bit and Brennen knew what he wanted. She watched as her son feed on her silently. She smiled remembering that he had Booth blood flowing through his body and when he was hungry there was no stopping him till he was full. She smiled and kissed his little cheek. She brushed the auburn mass of hair out of his face and let him finish eating._

_Present:_

Brennen smiled as she felt him in her lap. She heard the door bell and moved towards it. She heard Nate whimper and she turned around to pick him up. She walked to the door and stared at the man that was standing at her door step.

"Hey" she whispered noticing the little body that was occupying his body. He nodded and moved Parker to the couch. Booth smiled lightly at Nate. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to bring Parker back"

"You just took him"

"He wanted to be home and home isn't with me" Booth said walking towards the door.

"Booth wait!" she called. She jogged over to him after setting Nate down. He turned quickly. She took him in her arms.

"Welcome home" she said. She kissed him on cheek. He pulled away and touched his cheek where she kissed him. He smiled lightly and opened the door.

"Hey Bones." She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah"

"Thanks" he said. She nodded and smiled lightly. He closed the door and Brennen silently walked back to her children and remembered the day they were introduced to each other.

_Flashback:_

_Brennen smiled down at the new baby who was taking in his new surroundings. He was taking in his mothers appearance silently has she cooed him quietly. The door opened slightly as Rebecca's head peaked in. she smiled lightly and then discovered the wrapped up baby and smiled wider. She walked in and hugged Brennen._

"_Hi god mom!" Brennen said happily._

"_Oh my goodness hello baby!" Rebecca said in an awed voice. She touched his hand lightly and kissed Brennen on the cheek._

"_so I have a very anxious boy in the hallway should I let him in?" Rebecca asked still looking at the sleeping baby. Brennen nodded to overcome with emotion to talk. Rebecca walked outside for a moment then came back with Parker. He ran to the bed and stopped when he saw the bundle occupying his mother's arms. He stared for a moment before climbing on the bed. Rebecca came over for assistance just in case it was needed._

"_Mama who is that" Parker asked quietly remembering he was to be quiet. Brennen shifted in the bed so both of her boys were in her arms._

"_This is Nathan your little brother" she said referring to the little baby._

"_Wow mama he really is little" Parker said touching his head. The two women laughed and Parker kissed his head. Parker leaned hugged his mom and kept touching his brothers head. _

"_I love you beanie" Parker said kissing him again. The rest of the time they were in the hospital Parker refused to leave Nate and his mom. He kissed and touched Nate every chance he got._

_Present:_

Brennen loved her time with her boys and knew they loved time together. A knock on the door brought her from her blissful thoughts. She walked to the door and sighed when she opened it. He smiled lightly and walked in. she looked at him with tears and he brought her into his arms and held her while her tears fell down her face.

**a/n: sooo watcha think. Who is this man? Hope you like. Please review guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys im sorry I have been being a bad author. I haven't had very much muse lately. So I hope I have supporters still.**

**Here is the very short next chapter**

**Enjoy. **

Brennen stirs opens her eyes. She looks over at her alarm clock and sighed. She sits up slowly but jumps out of bed when she hears screaming. She runs down the stairs until she reaches the bottom. As she takes the last step a little body collides with her legs. Her knees buckle and she falls on her butt. She looks at Nate and takes his face in her hands.

"Look at me baby are you hurt" she searches his eyes for an answer but when she doesn't get one she looks over him. He yelps when a man picks him up and kisses him

"I got you little man!" the man yells. He runs around the house as Nate giggles. Brennen smiles as he slows down and sets Nate down. Nate sits in Brennens lap and she smiles.

"You scared me" she says softly to Nate. The man bends down and strokes Brennens face.

"I gotta get going soon" she nods sadly as Nate gets up to play with a toy he sees. She stands up with his help.

"Chase when you will be back" she says softly. He cups her chin and kisses her on the lips softly.

"Soon I have to finish this case and I will back to hold you every night." she nods and hugs him. She opens her eyes and pulls away quickly.

"Parker? Where is Parker?" she starts to run toward the stairs but he catches her.

"Sleeping still. Calm down." He says. He pulls her back in a hug. "You're not alone anymore" he whispers in her ear. She nods and pulls back. He smile and she starts to say something but the knock on the door brings her back. She hold up and finger and walks to the door. She opens it and freezes.

"Heya Bones" both says with a smile. She stares at him for a little longer.

"Booth" she says out of breath. He smiles and nods toward the door.

"Can I come in"

"Now?"

"Yeah now?"

"Now is not a good time Booth"

"I have news. I am getting married!" Booth exclaims. Brennen looks up at him.

"What?"

"Bren? Honey I am leaving" Chase calls. Brennen looks up as he walks beside her.

"I gotta get going" he looks down at her. He looks up "oh hey I am Chase" booth looks at him disapprovingly.

"Seeley Booth." They shake hands nod at each other.

"Anyways I will see you soon?" she nods and he kisses her lips softly before nodding at Booth and leaving. She moves so Booth can come in. He walks in and looks at the amazing photos once again.

"So boyfriend?" he says still facing away from her

"So fiancée?" she says. He turns to face her and she looks at him.

"What happened to us Bones?

"The military." She states.

"Mama!" Nate calls.

"Look I have to go you can show yourself out Booth" she says before turning and walking up the stairs. Booth stares after her before walking towards the door.

"What if that's something I don't want to do Bones" he asks before opening the door. He walks out before taking one last look on the life that could've been.

**What did you guys think. Please review and tell me you thoughts and what you want to see happen in this story. The faster reviews come the faster I update **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait. This is a new chapter there is a lot that is unsaid but it just keeps you guys on your toes. Next chapter things will be cleared up but for now enjoy.**

"Where is Bones?" booth asks Angela as he walks in her office.

"Nate had a doctor's appointment" Angela said not looking up from what she was doing. She continues to write before setting her pen down.

"Anything else Booth?" she asks looking at him. He looks at her

"Is he ok?" he asks carefully.

"Yes just a routine check up. Now Booth please I have a lot of work to do." He nods and starts towards the door.

"I don't want her to marry that guy and I know you feel the same. I need to convince her of that but not now. Not in the midst of my own wedding." Booth says.

"Typical Booth, Always willing to sacrifice Brennen but not your self, you want to be with her so bad you break up with Julie."

"I can't do that"

"Exactly" Angela shakes her head. "Get the fuck out asshole" she says before turning back to her work. Booth stares at her with shock but turns on his heels and leaves. He quickly exits the building before retreating to his car. He sits in the drivers' seat before pulling out his wallet and taking out a tattered picture of Bones and him. He smiles and remembers this day completely. He is so lost he looses track of time and falls asleep. He jumps at a knocking sound. He takes in his surroundings and looks at his watch.

"Shit!" he curses loudly.

"Seeley are you ok?" the petite voice calls to him

"Julie?" he rolls down the window and takes in her face.

"What happened to you?" she asks

"I could ask you the same?"

"Follow me home." She says before getting I her own car. He leans back and watches her leave the garage. He leaves the widow down but doesn't follow her. He wanders before parking in front of a familiar house. He does not move. He sits in front the house and just stares straight ahead.

"Booth" she shakes him. He wakes up startled and looks in her concerned blue eyes.

"Come on Booth its freezing out here" she helps him out the car and into the house and into her bedroom. She helps him into old sweats of his and into her bed. She starts to leave but he grabs her hand.

"Bones stay with me" she nods and falls into his arms.

**so watcha think r&r. for avalanche fans I will be updating so stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow two updates in two days. Guys I am so sorry for the confusion. If there is any thing you guys want me to clear up let me know. I tried to clear things up in this chapter but please don't give up on me. Enjoy.**

"Booth this wrong." Brennen says. She stands and starts pacing.

"I am getting married your getting married. This is ridicules. It's not rational. I am not a game. This is not a game. This is my life my kids life."

"Our kid's lives!" Booth stands up. "You think this is a game to me!"

"Yes booth I do this is a game to you. You keep coming in here telling me you love me and want to be with me and don't marry chase…"

"How long have you been with that guy?" Booth interrupts

"How long have you been with Julie? You don't get to walk out my life and then come back and start asking me questions about my life that is not your business" Brennen yells at him

"This is my life booth. When you left I was pregnant and vulnerable and Chase was there. He picked p the pieces you left behind. He was my shoulder and I will marry him with no regrets because he was the one Booth, he is the one." She says wit tears falling down her face.

"This guy pops out of no where and all of a sudden you're in love and getting married. It's insane. I was around for 5 years and you couldn't even admit you were attracted to me until 2 years ago! This isn't how it's supposed to go"

"How is it supposed to go? Am I supposed to be jealous? Was Julie just someone you thought you could bring here and then I would realize how much I missed you and I loved you. No booth that isn't how it's supposed to go. I moved on. You need to also. Just show your self out."

"Bones no, listen to me"

"Mommy said leave" Parker comes up behind them.

"You make her sad and cry already just go dad" Parker walks up and hugs Brennen. She smiles at him and wipes her tears. He walks out the room with his head down. Brennen bends down and wipes Parkers hair out his face. But Booth walks back in and grabs his clothes. Brennen covers her mouth and starts laughing and Parker laughs to.

"I still love my dad mom. I just want him to be him again." Parker says.

"Maybe one day." Brennen sighs. She wipes his hair again.

"Someone needs a hair cut."

"Mom" parker groans. He walks out the room while Brennen laughs and gets up and goes after him.

"Hey Bren" Angela says coming in her office.

"Hey Ange what's up" Brennen says looking up

"I got those files for you"

"Good" she takes them and looks over them

"Are you okay you look like you have seen a ghost" Angela

"That is merely impossible. Studies has shown paranormal cant be seen by the naked eye"

"No I mean you seem out of it" Angela smiles

"Oh just tired. Nate's lower abdomen was hurting him"

"His stomach sweetie" Brennen nods and rubs her hands over her face and smiles

"I love him so much."

"I can tell" Angela smiles. Brennen stands up and looks out the open door to see booth watching her.

"Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if Nate was not the complication but I cant because he is the love of my life given to me by…Booth"

"So what your saying is you wonder what life would be like with no Chase and married to Booth?"

"Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No sweetie it makes you normal" Angela says walking out her office. Brennen looks up at Booth. He smiles at her lightly. She knows that smile. That is his I am sorry smile. She looks down and looks back up to see he left. She looks around but sees him in a passionate embrace with Julie.

"Oh Booth, We have to move on" she whispers. She closes her door and leans against it. She closes her eyes and lets the tears fall.

**What did you guys think? Like no like? Please like…R and R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers. Sorry about the long wait. But im back and will be updating all my stories and adding a new one. This update is based on how bones is doing since the last chapter. Next will be Booth. I have decided to make booth less of a self absorbed ass as some of you say in the reviews. I hope you like it. Enjoy! **

It was that time of year again. The time where she stayed up late wrapping presents alone while her children sleep silently in their rooms. She always took pride in her children's birthday. Parker loved this time of year. His birthday then Halloween, then thanksgiving, and all the holidays that followed. She continued to wrap presents as the fireplace crackled and the do snored and the baby monitor stayed silent. Even though it was lonely she did enjoy the silent time. But she did think about what life would be like with Booth, she let her mind wonder to every intimate detail. It's been 6 months since she cried in her office over Booth and it has been 2 months since she stepped foot in her office. She took a leave of absence which has never happened even when she was pregnant. Brennen finishes the presents and sits there. Her thoughts are dangerous, she gets lost in them and when she comes back to reality her heart breaks. But she keeps going, keeps moving because her life is not just her life anymore. She is no longer dating; because lets face it she is still taken. In her heart she is taken. She stands up and puts the presents in the closet and slowly walks up the stairs. She checks on the boys before walking to her room. She stares at the bed before walking into the bathroom. She brushes her teeth places her hair in a messy pony tail and slips into shorts and a old worn out FBI t-shirt. She walks in the bedroom and again stares at the bed. She picks the pillows off the perfectly made bed before walking back down the stairs. She walks over to the cold leather couch and sets the pillows down. She picks up the blanket and wraps herself in it and lies on the couch. She tries to sleep but what's the point when her thoughts are running a marathon. She tries for another 45 minutes. When she fails she sits up quickly and walks in the kitchen and starts cooking breakfast. She makes every thing that she knows how to make, throws it away and makes it again. When she is done she makes coffee and watches it drip slowly. When she gets enough for a cup she stops it and pours it in a small mug restarts it and makes it to her liking. She holds it up to her face and just stares straight ahead. She doesn't know how long she is like that but she snaps out of it when she hears a small whine on the end of the monitor. She sets the mug down and walks up the stairs. She walks into the blue and grey room and picks up the small boy standing in the crib.

"Hi baby" she kisses his head. He puts his head on her shoulder and hides his face in her neck. She holds him close and looks at parker when he walks in the room rubbing his eyes. She smiles and laughs at the sight. He looks at her and walks over and hugs her legs and closes his eyes. She places a hand on his messy head.

"Happy birthday parker" he looks up and smiles

"I am eight!" he smiles and lifts his head off her leg and looks at her. She smiles when Nate looks down at him.

"Brooder is birthday mama!" she smiles.

"Are you guys hungry?" they both nod. She walks down stairs with them both and puts food on both plates and sets them up on the table with a small cup of juice for Parker and Sippy cup of milk for Nate. She again leans against the counter with a mug and watches the boys. She listens to the small boys conversations with each other and takes of sip of the now cold coffee. Her life is no longer the dream she once had. When Booth came in her life her dream changed from amazing doctor and genius to being an amazing person, with an amazing family. But what some people failed to see inclding her. She had her family. She might not be married to her one true love but she has two kids who she loves and she has an amazing best friend and a good brother who does his best to help her. She has spent so much time with her kids, learned so much and enjoyed her self so much she might not go back. She never wanted to be a house wife, but she isn't married so that makes her a stay at home mom. That's not too bad. She can write books to get income and still be with her pride and joy. But who is she kidding; she wouldn't be able stay away even if that place was infected. But it was infected, infected by Booth. But she was over him, really over him, kind of over him. Barely over him, she was starting to get there. Her phone rings and she walks over to it. She looks at it and sees the caller I.D "Ange" on it and picks it up. She takes a deep breathe and answers it.  
"he Ange what's up"

"Sweetie, hey. Listen I wanted to come by is that ok?"

"Sure. But I am feeding the boys so maybe in an hour"

"Ok. I'm excited to see u sweetie. We have all missed you. Especially Booth." Angela says

"Hey I have to go" Brennan hangs up quickly. She watches the boys and places her phone on the counter. She sits down next to parker and listens to them talk. Ok maybe she isn't completely over Booth, she wasn't even close.

**A/N:So what do you guys think? See that box. Review please**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! It's been forever! I have been getting messages to update but I lost my muse and had writer block but I'm back! Happy new year and I hope you guys had a fun Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate! Enjoy!

Booth runs a hand through his hair as he stands in the kitchen. It is almost 3 in the morning and he was awake. He couldn't sleep. He was tired but couldn't sleep. The wrong woman slept beside him in his bed and no children occupied the beds in his home. He takes a shot of whiskey and closes his eyes. The warm liquid filled his throat and chest, turning into a burning sensation. He closes his eyes and relishes in the feeling. He takes on more before he goes and lays on the couch. He stares at the ceiling and folds his arms across his chest. How did he get here? How did he become this person? The person who doesn't fight for his children the the woman he loves. Was it because he saw the pain in her eyes when she saw him. He groans and rolls on his side facing the TV. He hates this. Waking up at one and beating himself up over the fact that he can't see his sons or Bones. He made the choice to leave shouldn't he be able to take the consequences. But it wasn't that easy. He lives in regret and that is never healthy. He sits up and runs his hands over his face. He swings his legs over the side and just sits there.

"Seeley?" Julie's whispers as she sits down next to him. He looks at her and smiles softly.

"What are you doing up?" He asks as she rubs his arm.

"Worrying about you" she says. He smiles and puts a hand over her on his arm.

"I'm ok." She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Come to bed" she says seductively. He nods and looks at her.

"Let me lock up." She smiles and walks to the bedroom and he stands up and puts the liquor away and checks the windows and the doors. He stands at the front door with his hand on the lock. He leans his forehead against the cool wood and lets the tears welling in his eyes suppress back down. He touches the door and locks it before walking into the bedroom. He sees Julie's already laying down and asleep. He picks up his phone and walks back out to the dining room. He presses the familiar numbers of her number and presses call. He waits as the dial tone fills the phone. He knows she isn't awake but he wants, he needs to hear her voice.

"Hello?" She says groggily.

Ok that's it for this chapter. Do not hate me! I'm sorry but I want to hear what you guys want to see happen. My New Years resolution is to update at least once a week so don't be afraid to review.


End file.
